1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramics spike pin improved in impact resistance for use with shoes or the like for golf, baseball, soccer, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known ceramics spike pin for golf shoes or the like is constructed of a pin body having a rounded outer circumference and a horizontally expanded base having a rounded outer circumference, wherein the outer circumference of the pin body is connected through a gently curved surface to the horizontally expanded base (cf. Japanese Paten Laid-open Publication No. 56-28703 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-35607).
However, the known spike pin has a problem in durability such that an impact strength is not sufficient for practical use.